The present technology relates to a substrate which includes a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for each pixel, and a display panel that includes the one or more substrates. In addition, the present technology relates to a display apparatus that includes the above display panel.
With the recent increase in luminance of inorganic blue light emitting diodes (LEDs), a full-color LED display in which light beams of primary colors, including red, green, and blue, are emitted from LEDs is proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-272591). In such a full-color LED display, it is very important for the LEDs of the respective emission colors in each pixel to exhibit the same directivity, in terms of the dependence of the coloration on the viewing-angle. In fact, however, the LEDs of the emission colors in each pixel slightly differ in directivity. It is accordingly necessary to take measures to reduce the dependence of the coloration on the viewing-angle.
To give an example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-270365 describes a display apparatus in which a plurality of inorganic electroluminescence (EL) elements that emit light beams of different colors are provided in each pixel. In this display apparatus, a light-scattering substance is provided on a side of each inorganic EL element from which light is extracted. Providing this light-scattering substance on the light-extraction side of each LED makes it possible to reduce the dependence of the coloration on the viewing-angle. To give another example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-162229 describes that a diffusing film is provided in an overall display region on a front surface of a counter substrate.